gaymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Threesome
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Eddy wechselt das College und zieht in ein Studentenwohnheim. Hier muss er sich das Appartment mit Macho Stuart teilen. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten arrangieren sie sich irgendwie. Eines Tages zieht ein neuer Bewohner in das freie Einzelzimmer in dem Appartment. Nach einigen Tagen müssen Stuart und Eddy feststellen, dass es sich bei Alex um eine Frau handelt. Versuche, ein neues Zimmer für Alex zu bekommen scheitern. Sie raufen sich zusammen und es entsteht eine unkomplizierte Wohngemeinschaft. Allerdings kommen im Laufe der Zeit auch andere Gefühle ins Spiel. Alex wirft ein Auge auf Eddy, während Stuart sich an Alex ranmachen will. Nach einem gemeinsamen Abend in einer Bar will Alex Eddy zum Sex verführen, aber Eddy ergreift im entscheidenden Moment die Flucht. Als er Stuart davon erzählt, stellt er fest, dass das Objekt seiner Begierde Stuart ist. Alex ist noch immer beleidigt und stellt Eddy zur Rede. Er gesteht ihr, dass er sich "sexuell unentschlossen" fühlt. Aber auch Stuart merkt, dass das mit Eddy irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Bei einem Essen beschließen die drei einen Pakt zu schließen. "Kein Sex untereinander" lautet die Devise. Allerdings haben sie sich nicht geschworen enthaltsam zu sein und so hat Alex ein Date. Dieses läuft allerdings nicht erfolgreich, denn die beiden Jungs tun alles, um Alex Bekanntschaft zu vertreiben. Die Revanche folgt auf dem Fuße als Stuart ein Mädel zum Essen mitbringt. Alex und Stuart versuchen hingegen Eddy mit Dick zu verkuppeln, auch das ohne Erfolg. Bei einem Picknickausflug baden die drei Freunde nackt in einem See. Sie kommen sich sehr nahe, werden allerdings von einer Gruppe Kinder gestört. Nach diesem Erlebnis scheint alles anders zu sein. Nach einem Streit zwischen Alex und Eddy kommt es zum Sex zwischen Stuart und Alex. Eddy macht sich Gedanken über seine Beziehung zu Alex und beschließt, mit ihr Sex zu haben. Eddy erzählt später Stuart, dass er Sex mit einer Frau hatte und er nicht "so toll" gewesen sein soll. Natürlich hat er nichts anderes zu tun, als dieses brühwarm Alex zu erzählen. Alex ist so verärgert, dass sie Eddy zur Rede stellt. Eddy ist ziwschenzeitlich allerdings zu er Auffassung gekommen, dass Stuart ein verklemmter Schwuler sein muss. Er will dieses rausfinden und eines Abends als beide betrunken sind stellt er Stuart zur Rede. Um sich zu rechtfertigen erzählt Stuart, dass er Sex mit Alex hat. Eddy läuft daraufhin weg. Den nächsten Tag verkündet Eddy, dass er ausziehen will. Alex und Stuart wollen dieses nicht zulassen. Sie liegen zu Dritt in Alex Bett und es kommt zum Sex zwischen ihnen. Eddy legt seine Hand zaghaft auf Stuarts Körper, zieht diese aber wieder weg. Stuart lässt dieses aber zu und legt die Hand zurück. Einige Wochen später vermutet Alex, das sie schwanger ist. Der Schwangerschaftstest geht aber negativ aus. Am Semesterende zieht Alex in eine eigene Wohnung. Stuart verlässt später ebenfalls das Wohnheim und Eddy bezieht ein Einzelzimmer. Bei der Abschlussfeier begegnen sie sich zufällig und ein Jahr später treffen sie sich nochmals zu einem Essen, doch es ist nichts mehr so wie früher. english Spoiler warning The film starts out with two college students, the shy and intellectual Eddy (Josh Charles) and the All-American jock Stuart (Stephen Baldwin), ending up with a female roommate. The university thought that Alex (Lara Flynn Boyle) was a man (based on her name) and thus the three students are forced to live with each other until the university can move Alex to a female dorm. Eddy falls in love with Stuart; Alex falls in love and tries unsuccessfully to seduce Eddy; and Stuart is in love with Alex. The trio become good friends and scare off anyone who tries to seduce the other. Eventually, Alex, Stuart and Eddy agree to have an actual threesome and that seems to destroy the friendship, and raises the possibility that Alex might have become pregnant. After the threesome they start to drift apart. Three weeks later the semester ends and Alex is finally moved to a female dorm. The next year Eddy got a single dorm with no roommate and the three continue to drift apart. Eddy (who acts as the film's narrator) eventually finds a boyfriend, Stuart finds happiness in a monogamous relationship with a woman and Alex remains single. While they drifted apart, only to see each other for lunch occasionally, they do not seem to regret the friendship they had while in college. français Le film commence dehors par deux étudiants d'université, le remous timide et intellectuel (Josh Charles) et l'écossais Tout-Américain Stuart (Stephen Baldwin), finissant vers le haut avec un compagnon de chambre féminin. L'université a pensé qu'alex (Lara Flynn Boyle) était un homme (basé sur son nom) et les trois étudiants est forcé ainsi de vivre avec l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'université puisse déplacer Alex à un dortoir femelle. Le remous tombe amoureux de Stuart ; Alex est amoureux et essaye sans succès de séduire le remous ; et Stuart est dans l'amour avec Alex. Le trio vont bien à de bons amis et effrayent outre de n'importe qui qui essaye de séduire l'autre. Par la suite, Alex, Stuart et remous acceptent d'avoir un threesome réel et cela semble détruire l'amitié, et soulève la possibilité qui Alex pourrait être devenu enceinte. Après le threesome ils commencent à dériver à part. Trois semaines plus tard le semestre finit et Alex est finalement déplacé à un dortoir femelle. Le prochain remous d'année a obtenu un dortoir simple sans le compagnon de chambre et les trois continuent à dériver à part. Le remous (qui agit en tant que narrateur du film) trouve par la suite un petit ami, Stuart trouve le bonheur dans un rapport monogamous avec une femme et Alex reste célibataire. Tandis qu'ils dérivaient à part, seulement pour se voir pour le déjeuner de temps en temps, ils ne semblent pas regretter l'amitié ils ont eu tandis que dans l'université. Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch *Es wurden zusätzliche intime Szenen zwischen Stephen Baldwin und Josh Charles gedreht (darunter eine Kuss-Szene während des Dreiers und eine "Einer-auf-dem-Anderen"-Szene, zeitlich nach Alex' Auszug). Baldwin teilte dies bei Zeitungsinterviews nach dem Filmstart mit. *Gastauftritt des Regisseurs: Andrew Fleming schreit zu Beginn des Films aus einem Schlafzimmerfenster. *Regisseur Fleming sagte, dass der Film an eigene Erfahrungen angelehnt ist, die er während des Colleges hatte. english *More physically intimate footage was shot between Stephen Baldwin and Josh Charles, notably a kissing scene during the big "three-way", and a one-on-one sex scene that occurred after Alex moves out. Baldwin discussed these scenes being cut in print interviews when the film came out. *Director Cameo: Andrew Fleming at the beginning of the film, screaming from a dorm window. *Director Andrew Fleming has said this film is closely based on a similar experience he had during college. français *La longueur plus physiquement intime a été tirée entre Stephen Baldwin et Josh Charles, notamment une scène de baiser pendant le grand "à trois voies", et une scène face à face de sexe qui s'est produite après qu'alex sorte . Baldwin a discuté ces scènes étant coupées dedans impriment des entrevues quand le film a sorti. *Directeur Cameo : Andrew Fleming au début du film, criant d'une fenêtre de dortoir. *Directeur Andrew que Fleming a dit ce film est étroitement basé sur une expérience semblable il a eue pendant l'université. Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:006.jpg Tommy-76 - 17.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article Kategorie:1994 Kategorie:USA_-_US_-_États-Unis